Ghostbusters KS
by Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion
Summary: When Taffy's mum and dad are murderd it's up to her uncle Ray to look after her. She want's to help with the misions, but gets left behind, but when the guys go missing she and her friends may just have to help. After 1st movie, Ghostbusters/Casper
1. Character info

**This is my first Ghost Busters. Enjoy! After the first movie.**

(Character description)

**Taffy: **13. Girl. Long dark-brown hair, red fringe, black eyes, naturally pail skin. Goth. Wears: black top with a picture of a bleeding black rose, black chained combats, thick black eyeliner, leather knuckle-spiked gloves (fingerless) and black, steel capped boots. Always wears a black Ghostbusters cap

**Freeze:** 14. Boy. Short light-brown hair, brown eyes, fairly tanned skin. Bit of a Goth. Wears: black combats, black and red vest top with his name across, black boots and a Parana tooth necklace. Always wears a black Ghostbusters sweat band.

**Andrew:** 13. Boy. Short black hair, green eyes, fairly golden skin. No certain style. Wears: Black T-shirt with a picture of a green snake, black trainers and a yin and yang necklace. Always wears blue Ghostbusters jeans. 


	2. Chap 1: Meet the gang

**This is were the story really begins. Sorry the last chapter was crap. Ghostbusters/Casper**

**After the first movie, the guys have moved to Whipstaff Mansion with Ray****'****s nice, Taffy, who****'****s parent****'****s had just died. Taffy is always left behind and want****'****s to help the Ghostbusters but the guys are refusing her help. When the guys go missing it****'****s up to her, the dead residence of Whipstaff, and her friends Freeze and Andrew, to save them.**

**Ghostbusters KS (Kids Style)**

(Chap 1: Meet the gang) (Ray's P.O.V)

I was sitting with the guys, Peter, Egon and Winston when I got the letter. My brother and his wife, murdurd in front of my little nice. I was so worried about her.

We really hadn't a place to stay, since our original headquarters was blown up and we had been asked to look after my nice, Taffy, were she lived. The guys jumped at the chance to live in an old mansion.

"We could use it as our new headquarters." Peter suggested.

And here we are driving like mad hatters to Whipstaff Mansion. I just hoped that Taffy was ok.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I opened the door that had been left unlocked. "Hello?" everything seemed silent.

"Uncle Ray!" Taffy jumped out at me from nowhere and grabbed my shoulders.

"Hey Taff. God you've grown since I last saw you." I smiled.

The last time I saw her was when she was 5, and now she's 13!

"You too Ray. How's he whole ghost busting thing comin?"

"It's goin great. Ya wanna help us set up shop?"

"kk. I'll just get my friends. I invited them over for a little while, I expected you to be later. Freeze! Andrew! There here, will ya give me a hand with there stuff?"

"Sure" came two voices and two boys came sliding down a banister.

The three were obviously fans of ours. They each had one piece of clothing with our logo on it. Taffy had a black Ghostbusters cap, one of the boys had a Ghostbusters sweat band the other had Ghostbusters jeans.

The one with the sweat band stood forward and shook my hand. "Hi, I'm Freeze." He grinned, nodding his head. "and I, am a very random person."

"I think we all worked out before now." Taffy called and we all laughed, including Freeze.

"And I'm Andrew."

"The smartest in the maths department." Taffy complimented

"Thanks."

"So… Taffy, Freeze, Andrew…" Peter started

"Ray," I pointed to myself "Peter, Egon, Winston. Great. Now we all know each other, lets get goin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Taffy's P.O.V)

It took a while to move all the stuff. Surprisingly the lightest things there were the proton packs, that they used to zap the ghosts.

"This was a good day. It'll be fun having the Ghostbusters at your house." Said Freeze

"Yea. Lets just hope that Casper doesn't try to see the guys or they'll be hell on." I laughed.

"Lunch time kids."

Freeze and Andrew perked up. I just sighed. "What's your problem?"

"The guy can't even cook!" the guys slumped back down.

"I ordered pizza."

"But hey! The guy knows me!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At dinner it was non-stop talking and eating. Freeze ate at least 20 pizzas. Peter was telling us all about there adventures. Egon talked about his theories on alternate universes (not as boring as it sounds), and Winston made himself sick from eating too many Twinkies.

I knew this was goin to be one hell of a ride.


	3. Chapt 2: Only a shadow

**The only reason I wrote this because I didn't want to make it a bad prequel to the story I made, this only explains how Taffy and her friends ended up with the Ghostbusters. The real story's coming soon.**

(Chap 2: Only a shadow) (Taffy's P.O.V)

Months had passed. Everyday, someone else needed help, and I couldn't help anyone.

"Please uncle Ray. Please."

"I don't want you getting hurt."

"What makes you think I'm any safer alone at home?"

"Well nothing's happned to you yet. And as long as it stays that way, your stayin' home."

And with that the guys walked off. Since the problem was only down the street there was no need to catch a ride.

For hours I sat there. Waiting for them to come back. But they didn't. Then the phone rang.

"Hello?" I said

"Is this the Ghostbusters?"

"Yes."

"I have an investation of ghosts in my house, can you help me."

"The guys are out at the moment. I'll call you when they get back."

It rang again.

"Hello, Ghostbusters, How can I help you?"

"I need help, a ghost keeps throwing chairs at me."

"The guys are out, I'll call you when you get back."

This went on for two hours. Until Dana called.

"Ghostbusters, how can…"

"Taffy? What are you doing?"

"Oh! Dana!"

"Were are the guys? Are they with you"

"There not with you?"

"Oh, No! The guys are missing!"

"What's wrong Taffy?" came four ghostly voices. I turned to see Stretch, Stinky, Fatso and Casper.

"The guys are missing! I'll call Freeze and Andrew. You four get the gear."

"Were are we going?" asked Stinky

"Were going to save my uncle Ray."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Within less than an hour, we were all geared up. I was wearing a black version of the uniform (because it was the only one that would fit). Sadly it was a belly top and a mini skirt, I did look good in it, I'll admit, but I've never been very confident with my body. Why it was here when everyone else were boys who were much bigger than me, I could never know.

Without so much as a plan or a care we all ran into ECTO-1 and floored it.

"Ok, so how do we find were there's a really big ghost with the potential to kidnap the only ghost exterminators in the universe?" asked Freeze, trying to dodge all the other traffic.

Then from up the road, there came terrified screams and people rushing away, slipping on some glowing orange gloop that painted the streets.

"Follow the slime." I smiled

As we pulled up and stepped out, people began to crowd and cheer.

"What are your names?" some reporters came to us.

"I'm Taffy, This is freeze, Andrew and their Casper, Stretch, Stinky and Fatso. Don't be scared, There with us."

"How do you come in with the Ghostbusters?"

"I'm Ray's nice."

"Were are you based?"

"That is yet to be fully found."

"Is it true that the others are missing"

"That's what were here to find out. Lets get goin."

We walked passed the people who were cheering "Ghostbusters" over and over.

When we walked in, the first things we saw was ghosts and glowing slime everywhere. Quickly, we set up the Ghost Traps.

"never done this before." I said and blasted the nearest ghost. Direct hit, perfect.

The battle was soon over, with most of the ghosts trapped.

We walked through room, after room, after room, until we finally found the guys plastered to the roof with glowing, orange slime.

"Taffy?"

"Ray?"

"Taffy! Look out."

I turned round and shot the ghost before it got me and quickly caught it. I looked back up to see the disbelief on Ray's face. I shot the goo from around him and the others.

When he reached the floor, Winston let out a loud belch. "Oh… I feel sick. Believe me, you do not wanna eat that Jello. I don't even like Jello."

"Don't say you did what I think you did." I cringed. The guys all laughed… well, all besides poor Winston who was chucking his guts up.

"we better get out of here.." Ray said as he helped Winston from his hands and knees, to stand upright.

"I don't think so." A voice called from behind me…


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm back, but not for long. You see I've decided my account has too many unfinished stories, but I can't bare to remove them from the site, so I made a new account. I'm putting up some of my fished stories (the one or two of them) on my new account and MIGHT be continuing some old ones on my new account too. If there are any old ones you've read and rly liked, and you'd like me to continue them, then message me. My new account is CrystalBVB. Hope to hear from you all soon ^^**


End file.
